


through your spine

by marshall_line



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College/University, F/F, Roommates, slight!Bora/Yoohyeon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Любое солнце, это же звезда — они все для нас мертвы, гаснет, но не это.





	through your spine

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау + файт клуб

  
_Я вынимаю_  
_своё сердце_  
_и отдаю его тебе_  
_пожалуйста прими_  
_Оно похоже_  
_на кулак_  
_в крови_  


Первое время Шиён живёт одна. Её это вполне устраивает: никто не задаёт лишних вопросов, никому ничего не надо объяснять, когда она возвращается поздно ночью с разбитым лицом. Шиён правда всё устраивает: её никогда не ждали и никогда не будут.

Такие, как Шиён, нужными не бывают, поэтому проще быть одной.

Ни к кому не привязанной.

Она знает, что ненадолго — всегда найдётся кого подселить, и Шиён надеется: если это наконец-то произойдёт, то ещё не скоро. Она не готова впускать к себе, в ту часть жизни, где она просто Ли Шиён, кого-то чужого, нового. Она не готова: делиться собой, ведь каждый человек, которого Шиён встречала, так или иначе, что-то — важное, ценное, только её — забирал, уходя навсегда. Может, по этой причине она позволяет выбивать из себя дух снова и снова, чтобы совсем ничего не осталось, чтобы нечего было взять.

Других объяснений у неё (пока что) нет.

 

Одинокая жизнь в общежитии заканчивается на третьем курсе.

Шиён приходит около четырёх утра, с трудом заставляя себя двигаться. У неё болит каждый участок тела, больше, конечно, руки, и всё, чего она хочет, — это побыстрей умыться и лечь, и не просыпаться до конца недели. Плевать на пары, плевать на всё, но днём она всё равно встанет, всё равно пойдёт в универ и просидит до самого конца, даже если не поймёт ни слова или завалит какой-то тест. Шиён делает абсолютно всё — назло себе, иногда — неосознанно, чаще — специально. Почему она так с собой поступает, почему ухудшает каждую секунду, она не знает, но это последнее, о чём ей хочется думать.

Шиён волнует сейчас только её кровать: она добирается до своей комнаты благодаря мыслям о ней, но вместо тьмы её встречает свет. Шиён никогда не забывает перед уходом его выключить. Уже это — такая мелочь — нарушает привычный ей ритм. Шиён замечает кого-то на кровати напротив своей собственной. Слава богу, этот кто-то спит, и ей не надо ни говорить, ни притворяться, что она в порядке и рада знакомству. Если бы не заплывший глаз и отсутствие очков, Шиён бы, наверное, рассмотрела получше, но так она видит лишь светлое пятно — волосы. Они ещё ярче, чем горящие почему-то лампы.

Шиён хватает в итоге лишь на то чтобы разуться и залезть под одеяло.

А свет? Хоть какой-то в её жизни должен быть.

 

Они не пересекаются ещё неделю или две — не совпадает расписание, и Шиён вне учёбы проводит всё свободное время ломая людям кости. Даже если бы они обе захотели познакомиться, они бы просто не смогли. Шиён теперь знает, что это _она_. Пару раз, едва ли вставало солнце, Шиён видела, как та собиралась на занятия, пытаясь не шуметь и не будить её, хотя Шиён почти не спит, так что всё это ни к чему.

Они из разных универов, и её, скорей всего, подселили сюда, потому что не было места. А ещё у неё есть белый халат: значит, она учится в меде через две автобусные остановки. Это единственное, что Шиён о ней знает, и не то чтобы она хотела, но. Рано или поздно, так бывает, они бы наверняка столкнулись. В конце концов комната у них одна.

И это случается вечером в пятницу, когда Шиён впервые решает выбрать отдых — и остаётся лежать в кровати, заранее отменив очередной бой. Она много потеряет, но сегодня ей нужна передышка. То, что она вообще смогла выбрать себя, уже успех.

Но тот ли? Стоит ли он того? Вряд ли.

Шиён долго не может уснуть — боль не даёт, и она сдаётся: толку не будет. И как раз в тот момент, когда она всё-таки встаёт, чтобы найти очки, открывается дверь.

Знакомство неизбежно.

И Шиён некуда убежать.

Её соседка по комнате удивляется; Шиён не уверена — она почти ничего не видит, только всё то же светлое пятно, но стоит ей приблизиться, и Шиён — наконец-то надеть очки, как ей в глаза бьёт — как кулаком — чужим светом. И дело не волосах, но Шиён вообще-то без разницы. Наверное. Или нет. Или да. Она давно ничего не чувствовала помимо боли, в основном физической, но. Незнакомый человек на неё никак не повлияет.

Хотя откуда ей знать? Откуда?

Ей протягивают руку и говорят:

— Минджи.

И улыбаются, и это слепит, и Шиён думает: если бы солнце ходило среди людей, оно бы выглядело именно так. Думает: скольких бы оно спалило? И: спалит ли меня?

Это глупо, но Шиён не может не.

(Справиться со своей головой невозможно)

Она несмело пожимает чужую ладонь, это так неловко, господи, и называет своё имя в ответ. Минджи не обращает внимания на то, что Шиён в бинтах и пластырях, или делает вид, что не; она смотрит ей прямо в глаза, словно гипнотизируя, и Шиён хочется под этим взглядом скукожиться — уменьшиться, и убрать руку, потому что колется. Наверное, надо её промыть и перевязать, чего она, конечно, не сделает. Колется и колется.

Это не имеет значения.

Шиён выходит из транса, когда слышит голос Минджи:

— Рада, что мы всё же встретились.

Шиён лжёт:

— Я тоже.

Потому что что-то в ней — может, боль в руке — убеждает, что ничего хорошего между ними не будет. Ни потом, ни тем более сейчас. Шиён лжёт — и Минджи верит.

По крайней мере улыбка с её лица никуда не пропадает — и не пропадёт, даже когда им обеим станет так плохо, что они не смогут находиться в одном помещении. Она не пропадёт, даже когда Шиён будет делать ей больно изо дня в день. Специально и не.

Любое солнце, это же звезда — они все для нас мертвы, гаснет, но не это.

 

Раньше Шиён дралась почти ежедневно, пока ей не сломали три ребра и не разбили голову, и Юбин, везя её в больницу, больше-то некому, не поставила ультиматум: или она сбавляет темп, или катится к чёрту. Всё должно быть в меру, и пусть в их клубе нет никаких правил, кроме одного: не дать выбить себе зубы, такое рвение к смерти, как у Шиён, никто не одобряет. Некоторые дерутся ради удовольствия и адреналина, многие — ради денег, а кто-то хочет быть известным. В подобных кругах. Шиён же во второй категории — и она дерётся столько, сколько себя помнит. До этого безымянного (и не совсем легального) клуба, который она нашла совершенно случайно, к ней всегда цеплялись, потому что она выглядела такой злой и готовой к тому, чтобы кому-нибудь заехать ногой по морде. Но это то, как видели её другие. Сама же Шиён пыталась защититься от мира, которого боялась. Он показывал ей зубы и кусался, и Шиён делала то же самое, добавляя в ход кулаки, и продолжает делать, но теперь получая за это деньги. Они нужны ей, чтобы платить за учёбу и общежитие; она из Тэгу — и поддержки у неё здесь — в столице — нет. Такое добивание себя не выход, и можно было бы попробовать найти нормальную работу, но Шиён уже не знает, как остановиться, и что могло бы отвернуть её от этого раз и навсегда. 

Раньше Шиён дралась почти ежедневно, сейчас — три или четыре раза в неделю: один или два в будние и на выходных. В другие дни Юбин её не пускает. Даже не проси. И Шиён, в общем-то, смирилась, что её доход уменьшился вдвое, но на таком, да и на всех, рингах не важно, выиграл ты или нет — люди ставят как на твою победу, так и на поражение. Иногда на второе суммы побольше. Шиён ненавидит проигрывать, оказываться прижатой лицом к земле без возможности подняться — и она не проигрывает: бьётся, пока не откажет тело.

И всегда берёт над всеми верх.

Клуб обрёл репутацию благодаря ей, поэтому Юбин её и не прогоняет.

Но когда-нибудь Шиён доиграется — и путей назад просто не будет.

 

Они с Минджи.

Не дружат.

Как они могут, если особо не видятся, а когда оказываются в одно и то же время в комнате, кто-то из них обязательно спит. Минджи рано уходит и возвращается до прихода Шиён, а Шиён — как всегда. Даже когда в её графике пусто, она почему-то ищет предлог, чтобы не идти обратно, подолгу бродя по улицам, иногда — заскакивая к Юхён, но Шиён с ней неуютно, потому что она живёт с Борой, и наблюдать за тем, как эти двое цветут, нет желания. Шиён не завидует: цветы красивые, но в них нет никакой надобности. И от них, как говорят, бывает больно. Шиён больно от жизни и от самой себя, а цвести болью или любовью к кому-то? Нет, спасибо. Она обойдётся. С этим не к ней. Тем более она не верит в _своих_ людей и судьбу, и прочую чушь. Кулаки — это всё, что у неё есть. Ей достаточно.

Но те редкие моменты, когда они вместе едят лапшу; когда Минджи забывает халат, и Шиён выбегает его отдать, в последнее время это происходит всё чаще и чаще; когда Шиён приходит за пару часов до того, как Минджи надо вставать, а кругом включены лампы, и одеяло сползло, Шиён всё выключает и укрывает её как следует, не задумываясь над этим ни на одну лишнюю секунду; когда Минджи оставляет на её кровати коробку чокопаев с запиской _спасибо!_ , и Шиён пытается понять за что же, и потом они всё равно делят чокопаи пополам; всплывают в её голове постоянно. Может, она бежит от этого.

Шиён не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Ей никто, вообще-то, не нужен, тем более Минджи, тем более солнце, которое может спалить её дотла, просто улыбнувшись. Ей никто не нужен — и Шиён верит именно в это.

А не в то, что верят все остальные.

 

Они врезаются друг в друга у двери в один из вечеров, когда Шиён набирается духу вернуться пораньше, но Минджи как раз уходит — и это получается так же глупо и неловко, как в их первую встречу. Шиён от нехватки сил и неожиданности падает назад, и Минджи смотрит на неё сверху вниз, опаляя лучами из глаз, и Шиён отводит взгляд, и пытается встать сама, но без помощи получается как-то вообще никак. Позавчера ей так надавали, что она два дня пролежала в отключке, как сегодня она куда-то вышла, она не знает.

Минджи протягивает ей руку, как _тогда_ , и Шиён хватается за неё, не придавая этому значения, и опять чувствует покалывание в ладони. Она списывает это на тяжёлый бой, на тяжёлую жизнь — на всё на свете. Минджи здесь ни при чём и никогда не будет, но она дарит ей улыбку и спрашивает: ты в порядке? На что Шиён кивает головой, от чего её сразу начинает тошнить. Она всё ещё стоит на ногах только потому, что Минджи не даёт ей больше упасть. Желание одёрнуть руку настолько сильное — Шиён едва ему не поддаётся, но Минджи не заслуживает такого отношения. Наверное, до неё доходит без слов, как Шиён неприятно, и она её отпускает, желает спокойной ночи и уходит по своим делам или наоборот — отдохнуть от всего и расслабиться. Шиён не в курсе, чем Минджи занимается; Минджи о её работе тоже ничего не знает — и Шиён надеется, что это не изменится, но.

Всё — как всегда — идёт не так, как ей того хочется.

 

В субботу, в самый разгар боя, права рука её подводит — и эта внезапная боль отвлекает Шиён от противника: она не успевает вовремя увернуться. В сознание Шиён уже приходит в раздевалке, лёжа на скамье. Юбин складывает её вещи в сумку — Шиён узнаёт её только по цвету волос. Она всех узнаёт по нему. Уточнять, проиграла ли она, нет смысла. После удара Шиён ничего не помнит, ко всему прочему лицо как окаменело, и она сплёвывает на пол кровь. Спасибо, что не зубы. Она пытается сесть — и её укачивает, она опять ложится — и её укачивает. Дышать невозможно, держать глаза открытыми — тоже.

Если Юбин пошлёт её, Шиён поймёт.

Она почти дошла до точки, хотя её собственной вины в этом нет.

Это всё рука.

Та самая, которую пожимала Минджи.

Дважды.

Не то чтобы это важно—

— Я отвезу тебя в общагу.

Напоминает о своём присутствии Юбин, присаживаясь на колени рядом с ней. Она выглядит такой сердитой и в то же время расстроенной. Нет, разочарованной. Как будто ей жаль. Шиён ненавидит чужую жалость. Она делает всё это сама, нечего её жалеть.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть кто-то, кто о тебе позаботится.

— С чего бы?

— Твоя рука говорит о другом.

— Какая рука? О чём?

Юбин осторожно берёт её за правую, Шиён почти ничего не чувствует, всё так притупилось — накроет потом, и подносит к её глазам, чтобы Шиён _увидела_.

И она видит.

Как сквозь окровавленные бинты.

Пробивается стебелёк.

 

— _Чёрт_.

 

Шиён бы не возвращалась, осталась бы на улице или под общежитием, но Юбин подводит её под самую дверь, Шиён утыкается в неё носом, говорит что-то вроде: береги себя или пусть берегут тебя, и оставляет её один на один. С этой дверью и с тем, кто за ней, с тем, из-за кого она проиграла. И не бой, не его. Шиён страшно: заходить внутрь. Она могла бы этого не делать, но идти ей некуда. Может, Минджи спит. Она _должна_ сейчас спать.

Она открывает дверь левой рукой и закрывает глаза, чтобы не ранить их сильнее.

Светом.

Но его нет.

Темно, как было до Минджи.

Шиён идёт на оспеп к своей кровати, пару раз спотыкается, и уже собирается лечь вот так — вся в крови; не первый раз и не последний; как слышит тихое:

— Шиён.

Это застаёт врасплох.

Шиён путается в собственных ногах, но Минджи опять. Не даёт ей упасть. Она сидела всё это время за их общим столом у окна и ждала, и сейчас, прижимая Шиён к себе, не слишком крепко, ждёт, что та скажет. Если на слова найдутся силы: Шиён пытается — но изо рта ничего, кроме воздуха, не выходит. Не то чтобы ей есть что сказать. Ей просто так.

Больно.

Как же Шиён больно.

И Минджи собой никак не помогает.

Шиён надо вырваться из её рук и бежать отсюда, не оборачиваясь, но тело не слушается. От того, как Минджи гладит её по спине, Шиён бросает в дрожь. Может, дело в том, что она давно не спала. Может, в том, что её избили до полусмерти, потому что выпал шанс.

Может, в том, что это Минджи.

И в том, как немеет её правая рука, которая — назло ей — зацвела.

Минджи шепчет:

— Идём.

Куда и зачем? Но Шиён не протестует.

Она слышит, как льётся вода, и понимает, где они, и что Минджи собирается делать. В конце концов она будущий медик. Ей положено. Шиён какое-то время не двигается и молчит, позволяя Минджи сначала умыть её, потом обработать раны на лице — обе скулы и огромный синяк над бровью, и разорванную губу. Боль нестерпимая, но крик теряется у Шиён в горле. Она не хочет тратить на него последние силы. То, что она всё ещё никуда не убежала, говорит о многом. При этом Шиён не смотрит на Минджи — куда угодно, лишь бы не на неё. От лампы над ними у неё болят глаза, от света Минджи — ещё сильнее.

Каждое её прикосновение вызывает головокружение и тошноту.

Шиён держится как может.

Едва-едва.

Минджи — на удивление — не задаёт ей вопросов, ни одного, ни о чём. Вообще.

Шиён _молится_ , чтобы так было и дальше, но стоит Минджи взять её за руку, именно ту, раненную не только ударами — а ею, как Шиён прошибает такой болью, что крик вырывается сам собой — и они стоят и просто смотрят друг на друга. Это длится бесконечно, пока Шиён не замечает, как одинокий стебелёк тянется к Минджи, чтобы, наверное, сплести их вместе. И она окончательно приходит в себя, и выдёргивает руку из чужих, не давая стеблю сделать то, что он так хотел. Шиён вылетает из ванной, ударяется о дверь, но всё равно бежит вперёд, как можно дальше. От Минджи, от _этого_ , от всего.

Если Шиён остановится, она рухнет или потеряет сознание, или то и другое.

Ноги подкашиваются на втором этаже — и Шиён оседает на пол.

Она вспоминает, что надо дышать, когда сдавливает в груди. Так резко, так больно. Шиён закашливается, делая ещё хуже, до хрипоты и слёз. Они капают ей на бинты, смешиваясь с уже засохшей кровью. Она такая. Жалкая. Беспомощная. Шиён может сломать кому угодно нос, но её сломал какой-то цветок. И то не он. А просто зелень.

Просто—

— _Минджи_.

От одного этого имени — вслух и не — Шиён начинает трясти. Она бы обняла себя руками, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, но они как без костей (и она вся) — как стебли — Шиён не может их поднять. И она сидит на втором этаже, и плачет, и пустеет, чтобы эта пустота заросла — болью и чем-то ещё — изнутри, позже — на всём её теле, а пока.

У неё есть только один стебель, который всё ещё куда-то тянется.

Ищет.

 

Не находит.

 

Шиён поднимается наверх под утро, выплакав всё, что можно, и сильно замёрзнув, и совершенно не ожидая увидеть Минджи опять — та сидит на её кровати в ожидании, и Шиён делает шаг назад, чтобы уйти, она уже это один раз сделала, но от Минджи ей не скрыться.

— Шиён.

И она бы могла сказать: не надо.

Сказать: пожалуйста.

Или: оставь меня в покое.

 _Свети кому-то другому_.

Но Шиён не произносит ни слова — Минджи напротив неё, берёт её руки в свои, так бережно, почти что нежно, и Шиён кажется, что ей даже не больно, но это ложь. Шиён бы спросить, почему она всё ещё здесь, почему не спит или не собирается на пары.

Минджи понимает её молча, она так хорошо её понимает:

— Я не закончила.

И это о ранах и синяках, о грязных бинтах и крови.

Или о чём-то ещё.

Шиён от страха пытается вырвать руки, но Минджи повторяет:

— Я не закончила.

Позволь мне.

И Шиён сдаётся.

 

Вот её поражение.

 

Минджи так ничего и не спрашивает, и они ни о чём в принципе не говорят. Ни об этом, ни о них. Вместе и вообще. Минджи приводит Шиён в порядок и следит за её состоянием на протяжении недели, пока Шиён отдыхает. Всё равно Юбин не пускает её на бои, даже на порог клуба. Однажды присылает сообщение: может, хватит? _Ты же цветёшь._

Шиён не отвечает.

Какая разница?

Ничего не изменилось, боль осталась, разве что стала сильнее. Но Шиён правда зацвела. Наверное, светом. Как Минджи. Хотя ей всегда казалось: если это случится, её цветы будут чёрными, как она сама, но Шиён встретила Минджи — самого светлого и доброго человека в этом отвратительном мире. И зацвела ею. И возненавидела сначала себя, потом её. И теперь Шиён не столько цветёт, сколько гниёт ненавистью и злобой.

Это несправедливо: ей никто не дал _выбрать_. И даже если бы у Шиён был выбор, она бы не захотела Минджи. Та не заслужила такое несчастье, как Шиён. Ей нужен кто-то другой, кто-то лучше и надёжней, кто не будет пропадать ночами чёрт-те где, а останется с ней, кто не будет себя калечить и разрешать вселенной добивать из раза в раз.

А Минджи смотрит на неё ровно так же, как в первый день, и улыбается той же улыбкой, и светится, и светится, и светится, словно сама не знает, как перестать, но больше к Шиён не прикасается, если в этом нет необходимости. Шиён не уверена, рада она или нет. Без физического контакта тяжело, но в их ситуации он приведёт к беде или к тому крику, который Шиён не смогла сдержать. Он до сих пор звенит у неё в ушах. Может, не только у неё.

 

Когда она встаёт на ноги, первым же делом Шиён пишет Юбин, что придёт, — та от неё просто так не избавится. Юбин не выгоняет — бесполезно, но предупреждает: если тот раз повторится, вход для неё закрыт. Шиён обещает (лжёт), что всё будет в порядке.

Ей нужны эти драки.

Уже не ради денег.

Ей надо быть подальше от солнца, которое всё равно угощает её чокопаями, всё равно относится к ней так же, как и до. Ей надо быть там, где Минджи нет, потому что Шиён по-прежнему больно, и её дурацкие цветы в присутствии Минджи распускают бутоны, белого и жёлтого, оплетают стеблями — крепкими-крепкими, но тот первый — его всё ещё видно, и он всё ещё тянется и тянется, рвёт ей и кожу, и бинты, срывает пластыри, не давая себя спрятать. Он упрямый — как Шиён — и наперекор всему ищет Минджи.

По ночам, накрывшись одеялом с головой, Шиён шепчет: не найдёшь.

Не сможешь.

Не надо.

Не стоит.

Не её, пожалуйста, не её.

Но это работает в обратную сторону — и Шиён цветёт пышнее и ярче.

Продолжая ненавидеть всё вокруг.

 

Бой в цветении первые минуты проходит нормально, а потом её противник, он вдвое выше и больше неё, замечает пробивающиеся сквозь одежду лепестки. В клубе нет правил насчёт цветов, никто в здравом уме и не будет драться с кем-то, пока его собственное тело борется с ними. Шиён спрятала всё, что могла, но плохо — и противник этим пользуется: ухватывается за стебли и тянет Шиён на себя, и Шиён не хватает времени, чтобы сообразить, что делать, как он — вместо того, чтобы ударить — вырывает из неё стебель за стеблем, забрызгивая себя и Шиён, и пол кровью, с корнем. Прямо из сердца.

Все шокированы и оцепенели, и только когда Юбин прорывается сквозь толпу и останавливает бой, прося увести эту мразь, которой пришла в голову такая замечательная идея — задеть самое больное, самое живое. А Шиён стоит на месте и смотрит в одну точку и не верит в то, что произошло, и ничего не чувствует, и не замечает, как Юбин пытается остановить кровотечение, как усаживает её в машину и привозит в больницу.

У Шиён déjà vu.

Так уже было, но тогда болели рёбра и голова, а сейчас — всё.

Потом — уже в палате — она спрашивает у Юбин:

— И что? Ты меня теперь точно не пустишь?

— И тебя волнует _это_?

— А что должно?

— Ты сама.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Тогда мне кому-нибудь позвонить?

— Некому.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Юбин знает: кто-то быть обязан, но если Шиён не хочет звонить или видеть этого человека, Юбин не имеет права заставлять. Зато Шиён от неё не отстаёт:

— И всё же?

— Пущу.

А потом Юбин добавляет:

— И введу пару правил насчёт цветущих, но сначала заживи.

— Спасибо.

— Было бы за что.

 

Шиён выписывают через два дня. Ей не становится легче, но стебли затягивают все её раны, скрывают под собой от всех, и держать Шиён дальше нет смысла. Ей так не хочется покидать это место, но приходится. Страх перед собственной комнатой настолько сильный, что почти ощутимый — его можно потрогать. Он у неё на руках и на груди, он — в ней.

В самом сердце.

Но ей надо открыть эту чёртову дверь и продолжать как-то жить.

Как бы страшно ей не было.

Шиён некуда идти, её настоящий дом в Тэгу, а здесь — с Минджи, и она никак это не примет. Она не может и не хочет, она просто не должна, но цветы, такие хрупкие, как её сердце, и такие нежные, как кожа Минджи, распускаясь новыми бутонами, осыпая её тело лепестками как веснушками, похожими почему-то на звёзды, говорят: _прими_.

Говорят: _полюби_.

Или: позволь любить себя.

У Шиён один ответ: нет.

Но стебли всё так же портят ей одежду, закручиваются вокруг запястий. Её отказ — от всего — их не остановит. Шиён понимает это, стоя напротив двери, о которую бы биться головой, но она болит и так. Она делает вдох и на выдохе поворачивает ручку.

Минджи, слава богу, спит.

Уснула в очках, с открытым окном, и одеяло сбилось в ногах.

Шиён на автомате расправляет его и накрывает Минджи до подбородка, осторожно снимает очки, хотя это пустышки, но Минджи они нравятся, и закрывает окно, и хочет уже лечь на свою кровать, по которой она, вообще-то, не скучала, как что-то — наверное, весь этот сад, полный света, — ведёт её к Минджи назад. Каждый раз.

Шиён убирает с её лица пряди волос — лучи солнца.

И боится прикоснуться ещё.

Ей хочется, ей это нужно, но ответ всё тот же.

Нет, нет и нет.

Шиён чувствует, как в ней всё начинает расти — самое прекрасное и самое ужасное, что в ней есть и могло бы быть, превращается в свет. Чужой — не её. Он падает на Минджи крохотными лепестками и тянется стеблями к её коже. Шиён отступает. С неё хватит.

Этого чего-то.

Но она продолжает наблюдать за тем, как Минджи дышит: так спокойно, умиротворённо.

И Шиён говорит очень тихо:

— Почему это ты.

Почему не кто-то другой, кого было бы проще ненавидеть. Тебя я не могу.

Ты ведь не цветёшь. Что если ты — мне, но я — не тебе?

Всё, что я делаю, это бегу и отвергаю, а ты всё равно мне улыбаешься. Перестань, перестань, перестань. Минджи, погасни. Хотя бы для меня. Перестань светить, прошу.

Шиён тошно от этих слов, от себя самой и от кипящей в ней месяцами ненависти. Может, это не она, Шиён не знает. Она устала от своих эмоций, от цветов, от мира, от борьбы с собой и с каждым, кого она встречает на пути. Она так устала просто _быть_.

Её душат слёзы. Им не будет конца, если она заплачет.

Шиён заползает под одеяло и позволяет себе хотя бы это — слабость.

Она засыпает под утро.

В слезах, цветах и свете.

 

В общежитии часто проводят вечеринки, но Шиён они не интересы. Да, она похожа на того, кто мог бы на них ходить, но она лучше пересмотрит в сотый раз трилогию о Капитане Америке, чем выберет толпу незнакомых людей. И всё же, когда ей приходит общая рассылка: там-то и тогда-то, Шиён решает пойти. Опять же, чтобы убежать от Минджи.

Это плохая идея, но у Шиён других не бывает.

Она не пьёт, только с кем-то танцует, а потом позволяет немного больше.

Есть те, кому плевать, цветёшь ты или нет, даже если они цветут сами, поэтому Шиён говорит да, когда ей предлагают убраться отсюда. Не сложно догадаться: для чего и куда. Шиён используют — и она использует других. Это мерзко, это должно быть совсем не так, но её трясёт от одной мысли о том, как могло бы быть, если бы.

Сейчас у неё есть выбор — и Шиён выбирает, и жалеет, но всё ещё целует кого-то, кто ей безразличен, даже не зная имени, а зачем? Это не важно, это не повторится. Не с этим человеком точно. Шиён сгорает от стыда и необъяснимой злости; ей противно от чужих прикосновений, и ничего, кроме тупой боли, она не чувствует, даже когда её накрывает.

Совершать ошибки иногда так просто.

Но стоят ли они того?

 

В комнате Шиён появляется за пару минут до того, как Минджи надо уходить, и они опять сталкиваются у двери. Минджи смотрит на неё во все глаза, из уголков которых пробиваются лучи, но они впервые, сколько Шиён её знает, тускнеют. Вид у Шиён паршивый — вся шея в пятнах и следах от зубов, и стебли их не скрывают — не хотят, но это действует на Минджи — и она опускает голову, и проходит мимо Шиён, не сказав ни слова.

Вот, значит, как.

Вот, что ей надо делать, чтобы этот свет исчез.

И Шиён делает, топясь в бесконечной ненависти, в людях, которым всё равно, но её цветы перестают расти, а Минджи — ослеплять. И, казалось бы, именно этого Шиён и добивалась, тогда почему ей ещё хуже, чем было? Она отвратительный человек — и заслужила именно это, то есть ничего хорошего. Если бы она была не такой, её бы сердце не впитало весь свет Минджи и не дало бы ему прорасти. Шиён уверена. Может, лишь в этом.

Она забирает так же, как забирали у неё.

И это не правильно, но. 

Шиён по-прежнему не знает, как остановиться.

 

Иногда она приводит этих людей-на-одно-мгновение в их комнату, надеясь, что Минджи там нет, и в то же время _зная_ , что она будет. В голове настойчиво бьётся один вопрос: зачем ты так поступаешь. С ней в первую очередь и с собой. Всё могло бы быть иначе, немного проще, немного лучше. Шиён не слушает остатки разума, всё её тело — боль, она сама — боль, все её поступки приводят к этому — к боли. Она не умеет быть чем-то ещё.

Она умеет разрушать и калечить: себя и тех, кого она так сильно—

Нет, нет и нет.

Шиён на это не способна, она не заслужила даже на мысль о таком.

 

Никто никогда её не любил — и любить её, в общем-то, не за что.

Не теперь.

 

Первый бой после восстановления против Кёлькён.

Шиён о ней слышала, но раньше не сталкивалась и не особо хотела. Когда сильные бойцы оказываются на одном ринге, сложно предугадать, какой будет результат.

Шиён изучает Кёлькён и понимает, что победа её не нужна: она бы выглядела не такой серьёзной. Наверное, на её поражение поставили хорошую сумму, хотя дело, вообще-то, не в этом — Кёлькён тоже, как и Шиён, цветёт. Нежно-голубым. Так красиво. И это не просто первый бой, это первый между цветущими, и все в предвкушении, как он пройдёт. 

Юбин, как и обещала, ввела правила: самое главное — трогать цветы запрещено.

Это всё ещё битва голыми руками и только.

Шиён смотрит на Кёлькён и не решается, потому что знает, каково это — когда болит.

 

Выходя из душа, она видит Кёлькён опять — уже с кем-то. Они стоят обнявшись, и Шиён слышит их разговор урывками, они её не замечают, но могут в любой момент. Шиён замирает за шкафчиками и думает: то ли вернуться обратно, то ли переждать, как человек, которого Кёлькён обнимает, спрашивает:

— Почему ты всё ещё этим занимаешься?

— А почему ты меня любишь?

— Потому что хочу.

— Но ты же не цветёшь—

— Может, зацвету позже. Может, никогда. Меня это не волнует, меня волнуешь ты.

— Кёнвон—

— Пойдём домой, а? Я сварю тебе какао, и мы что-то посмотрим. Всё это — люди вокруг того ринга и те, которые тебе платят за то, чтобы ты проигрывала — не важно. Важны мы, понимаешь? В цветении или без него. Позволь нам быть вот так.

— И тебе этого достаточно?

— Да.

Шиён закрывает уши и давит на них, пока их не закладывает, чтобы больше не слышать о том, как люди могут быть друг с другом, несмотря ни на что.

 

Минджи пытается поговорить с ней всего раз.

Шиён вваливается в комнату побитая — с синяком на пол-лица, держась за бок и прикрывая рот, чтобы не вырвать. Она еле дошла — её тошнило всю дорогу в общежитие.

От помощи Юбин она отказалась напрочь.

Минджи, конечно, ждёт её, она почему-то ждёт всегда, чтобы молча обработать все раны и уложить в постель. Как будто это её обязанность — собирать Шиён по частям.

Но сегодня, после того, как Минджи заканчивает, она не помогает ей дойти до кровати. Они всё ещё находятся в ванной, под этими ужасными лампами, и Шиён боится вздохнуть. Не то чтобы она может. Минджи смотрит на неё: солнцем, которое тускнеет с каждым днём, но всё равно — только для одной Шиён. И ей больно смотреть в ответ, и она закрывает глаза.

Что будет, если она их откроет? То же самое? Или что-то другое?

— Шиён.

— Что?

— _Почему_?

Шиён не уточняет, к чему этот вопрос, и Минджи не продолжает.

Он повисает в воздухе.

И Шиён психует и уходит, с трудом ложится на кровать, не накрываясь: у неё нет сил. Минджи приходит к ней чуть погодя, но вместо того, чтобы перейти на свою половину, она подходит к Шиён, опускается на колени, и впервые, спустя столько времени, к ней прикасается. Ведёт пальцами, едва ощутимо, по щеке, где нет синего. Шиён чувствует, как сквозь кожу там, где была Минджи, пробиваются цветы. Наверное, это красиво, но Шиён страшно, и она бы оттолкнула Минджи, но как и зачем. Она так устала, они обе ужасно устали. 

Но они всё ещё здесь.

Друг с другом.

— Шиён, пожалуйста, давай—

— Не надо.

— Ладно.

Минджи вздыхает и встаёт, но Шиён не даёт ей уйти. Она знает: если они пробудут вот так близко ещё немного — они срастутся, и тем не менее Шиён молча просит её остаться.

Очередная плохая идея Ли Шиён, но когда Минджи ложится с ней и обнимает, и прижимается к её спине, всё это кажется самым правильным на свете, даже если на секунду другую Шиён перестаёт дышать совсем. Она находит руки Минджи на своём животе сама и позволяет — но только этой ночью — стеблям оплести их обеих. Шиён чувствует себя в два раза меньше — и это, в общем-то, неплохо, и не похоже на боль, не похоже.

 

Шиён спит без сновидений, крепко и долго, и хорошо, и когда просыпается, Минджи по-прежнему рядом. У неё приоткрыты губы, она спит так всегда, и её свет смешивается с тем, что падает из окна прямо ей на лицо. Невероятно красиво — как вся Минджи — и Шиён запоминает это — и то светлое чувство в ней самой в тот момент — навсегда. 

 

Шиён соглашается зайти к Юхён, потому что Боры нет дома — повела класс на экскурсию в ботанический сад, хотя она сама как сад — и дети смотрят на неё, а не на цветы вокруг. Шиён соглашается, потому что ей надо поговорить с кем-то, кого она знает и кто её не осудит. С Юхён они знакомы сто лет, и пусть их пути в какой-то момент разошлись, Шиён ею дорожит. Больше просто некем, больше никого у неё и нет. Поэтому, когда Юхён ей открывает, Шиён обнимает её с порога, вжимается в это дурацкое длинное тело, украшенное огромными красными бутонами, и плачет, и плачет, и плачет, а потом говорит. Без остановки.

И слова, скопившиеся за полгода, сыпятся из неё, как лепестки. Юхён слушает и не перебивает, держит в своих руках, и Шиён от них совершенно не больно, а когда она заканчивает, они просто сидят на диване, и Юхён водит круги по её спине, успокаивая и давая понять, что Шиён в безопасности, и ей можно плакать сколько угодно. И всё же слёзы прекращаются вместе со словами, оставив на её щеках влажные следы. Если бы Шиён их сейчас увидела, она бы подумала о Минджи, потому что они похожи на лучи.

Юхён видит, но сравнить ей не с чем.

— И что ты мне скажешь?

— А что ты хочешь услышать?

— Понятия не имею.

— Тебе надо было выговориться, и чтобы тебя услышала именно я, но это не значит, что тебе нужно что-то ещё, ведь так? Тебе хоть немного стало легче?

Шиён кивает. 

Кажется, говорить она больше не может.

— А вам—

— Нам?

— Вам с Борой было больно?

— Да, но не так и не очень долго. Мы просто оставили боль позади. Бора счастлива, я тоже, но к этому надо прийти. Ко всему надо прийти, если ты этого, конечно, хочешь. Чего ты хочешь, Шиён? Ты хотела, чтобы Минджи перестала тебе светить, и ты этого добилась. Но зачем? И что дальше? Эта боль может быть бесконечной, знаешь. Пока не доведёт тебя до точки. Мне кажется, ты уже возле неё, потому что не понимаешь, что тебе нужно. Тебе кажется, что ты заслужила всё это. Может, это правда. Может, нет. Но ты не даёшь себе шанс на что-то ещё и не даёшь его Минджи, хотя она ничего тебе не сделала. Только зацвела у тебя внутри. И тебя это добило. Столько лет не верить, что ты можешь быть кому-то нужна, и тут — вдруг — Минджи. Но так бывает. Пусть и не со всеми. Вот с тобой произошло, но всё, что было после, было исключительно твоим решением. Если ты так и не поймёшь, чего хочешь на самом деле, ты застрянешь в круговороте боли, своей и чужой, навсегда. Шиён, ты не такой плохой человек, каким себя считаешь. Мы все себя за что-то ненавидим — и это нас убивает. Год за годом. И мы этого не замечаем. Ненависть, как и любая другая эмоция, никуда не денется, но с ней надо учиться жить, но до того, как она тебя съест. Не знаю, что ещё сказать, всё равно думать тебе и решать тебе, и жить ведь тоже тебе. И если Минджи что-то для тебя значит — попробуй. А нет так нет. 

— Спасибо. Я не знала, насколько важно мне было это услышать.

— А теперь давай сыграем в овервотч, потому что ты похожа на соплю.

— Я терпеть не могу овервотч! И сама ты сопля! Глянь на себя!

И они обе смеются, и Шиён давно не было так легко. На сердце.

 

В комнату она не возвращается, остаётся у Юхён (и Боры), и они устраивают марафон каких-то совершенно детских мультиков — какие ещё могут быть у Боры, когда она учитель младших классов. И это здорово, и это весело, и Шиён _отдыхает_. От всего и сразу.

Ей было это нужно больше всего на свете: выговориться и побыть среди тех, кому она небезразлична. И Шиён впервые, засыпая между Юхён и Борой, думает о том, что можно бросить эти драки. Она столько выстрадала из-за них за всю жизнь и довела себя до такого. Даже если у неё не будет денег, у неё будут целые кости, и она что-нибудь придумает. Времени всегда достаточно, главное — не бежать от него так же, как от всего остального.

 

Шиён едет домой, в Тэгу, на пару дней, чтобы проветрить голову.

Это помогает. Меньше себя ненавидеть.

И общество семьи тоже. 

Шиён не отвечает ни на один вопрос о цветах, просто их игнорируя, переводя тему на что-то другое, и никто, так странно, на неё не давит. И это хорошо, и Шиён расслабляется.

Желания ехать назад нет, но остаться она не может.

Всё равно что-то — всё такое же светлое в ней такой тёмной — тянет её в Сеул.

В ту небольшую комнату, где Минджи наверняка ест чокопай. Шиён улыбается, думая об этом, но страх всё ещё сильнее — и у неё подрагивают руки, оплетённые зеленью и белым, и жёлтым. Шиён смотрит на лепестки — они кажутся живее, чем раньше.

Может, это хороший знак. Может, нет.

Но ей спокойно.

 

Шиён не болит.

 

По времени Минджи должна уже спать, когда она наконец-то возвращается, но её — как тогда — встречают горящие везде лампы. Минджи сидит за столом над конспектами — всегда с прямой спиной. На ней розовая с фламинго пижама, и Минджи даже так выглядит очаровательно, и она поворачивается к Шиён, удивляется — и, конечно, улыбается.

Как же она улыбается. 

(Её глаза превращаются в полумесяцы — и от этого лицо Минджи светится ещё больше)

Шиён всё так же немного неуютно под её взглядом и от этой улыбки.

Всё слишком хорошо, чтобы верить.

Минджи подходит к ней, и Шиён ожидает объятия, но Минджи только спрашивает:

— Как ты теперь?

— Неплохо.

— Я рада. Ты выглядишь лучше. Здоровее.

— Мне было это нужно, наверное.

— Тогда мы можем—

— Минджи, не надо.

Обычно она отступает, опускает руки и не трогает Шиён до следующего такого раза, когда они на грани того, чтобы поговорить, но сегодня Минджи наоборот делает шаг вперёд — и Шиён сразу же назад. Не потому что хочет — всё получается само собой. 

Минджи протягивает ей руку — и это так знакомо.

Шиён прячет свою в кармане куртки. Ту самую, с которой всё началось. У неё побиты костяшки, но бинтов больше нет, и в центре ладони маленький жёлтый цветок. Он похож на золотую крошку. Шиён нравится на него смотреть. Когда она увидела его в первый раз, всё, чего ей хотелось, это сорвать его или заклеить, но он расправил свои лепестки — и очаровал её. Прямо как Минджи сейчас: в этой пижаме, в очках-пустышках.

— Что это нам даст?

— Ты перестанешь так болеть?

— А ты?

— А что я?

— Разве тебе всё это время не было больно?

— Было.

— Тогда почему ты всё ещё—

— Хочу тебя?

И эта правда как удар под дых.

— Ты меня—

— Да и не только это.

— Я не понимаю, Минджи. Всё, что я делала по отношению к тебе, было мерзким и несправедливым. Ты заслуживаешь намного больше и намного лучше, а не—

— Не тебе решать, что я заслуживаю, а что — нет. Твои поступки меня ранили, но они объяснимы, как и твой страх. Как будто мне не страшно, знаешь. Я всю жизнь спала со включённым светом, потому что боялась оставаться в темноте дольше, чем на пару секунд. И этот страх никуда не делся, и никуда не денется, даже если я наконец пойму, что бояться нечего. Шиён, скажи, почему нам не может быть страшно вместе, а? Почему ты так упрямо от меня бежишь? Когда всё, чего я хочу, это чтобы ты пожала мне руку.

И осталась.

Минджи не замечает, как начинает плакать, но её голос дрожит, и слёзы катятся по её щекам, как падающие звёзды, и Шиён берёт её за протянутую руку, и сжимает в своей, и вытирает свободной эти млечные пути. И они друг с другом сейчас честней, чем могли бы быть.

Открытей.

Потому что Шиён тоже плачет.

И от этих слёз совсем не тяжело.

Стебли оплетают их и без того сцепленные руки, переплетённые пальцы, но Шиён не смотрит — Минджи перед ней красивее. Всех цветов и солнц на свете.

А потом до неё внезапно доходит:

— Но ты же не цветёшь—

— С чего ты взяла? Разве ты меня об этом спрашивала?

Минджи расстёгивает первые пуговицы ночной рубашки, и показывает Шиён точно такой же, как на её ладони, маленький — золотая крошка — цветок. Прямо на сердце. Неужели Шиён так сильно всего этого боялась, что её чувства просто не смогли прорасти на Минджи как следует? Какое ещё может быть объяснение? И Минджи вот так тихо цвела, и продолжала ей улыбаться, несмотря на боль, которой, наверное, было больше, чем у Шиён.

Они наконец-то здесь — в этой комнате — держаться друг за друга.

И не отпускают.

И Шиён не бежит, ей никто и ничто теперь не даст.

Её цветы вросли в Минджи раз и навсегда.

— Шиён, пожалуйста.

И она слышала это столько раз, и каждый из них заканчивался одинаково: Шиён говорила нет и уходила, не оглядываясь. После всего она не может поступить так же.

— Минджи, я—

— Позволь нам любить друг друга.

Так просто не бывает, не с Ли Шиён, но Минджи всё так же смотрит на неё полумесяцами, и россыпь звёзд, оставшаяся от слёз, под её глазами светится так ярко — и должно болеть, и болит, но не так. И у Шиён внутри всё сжимается в один огромный ком, и ей настолько страшно, насколько это вообще возможно, но. Она тянет Минджи к себе и говорит:

— Хорошо.

 

Их любовь этой ночью медленная, осторожная.

Шиён позволяет себя целовать и любить до конца, и Минджи оставляет на её коже полосы света, и цветы тянутся к ней и во все стороны, и это так задыхательно, и так красиво, и так невероятно. Шиён не хватает воздуха, не хватает сил, но Минджи освещает её тьму глазами, прикосновениями, маленьким цветком у сердца и самим сердцем тоже. И даже если Шиён всё ещё думает, что не достойна ни этого света, ни любви, в которую так тяжело поверить, ни Минджи, особенно Минджи, она всё равно, целуя её кончики пальцев, светит в ответ.


End file.
